<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Food Omens by Mirach, Mirach_art (Mirach)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723629">Food Omens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirach/pseuds/Mirach'>Mirach</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirach/pseuds/Mirach_art'>Mirach_art (Mirach)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Candy, Comic, Fan Comics, Gen, Humor, Photocomic, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirach/pseuds/Mirach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirach/pseuds/Mirach_art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A marshmallow and a chocolate snake meet on the Apple of Eden...</p><p>This is a silly photocomic with candies in the role of Good Omens characters. 9/10 dentists recommend to brush your teeth after viewing this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Celebration, Ixnael’s Recommendations, Ixnael’s SFW corner</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Episode 1: In the Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also posted on my <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/mirachravaia/art/Food-Omens-Episode-1-838411953">deviantart</a> and <a href="https://mirach.tumblr.com/post/615773938245681152/follow-the-comic-on-ao3">tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Behind the scenes:<br/>
- I started planning this months ago: it took a long time to get the right candy for every character<br/>
- wine soaked marshmallows taste awful<br/>
- I ordered a little package of dog treats online. It arrived in a huge cardboard box. I don't own a dog.<br/>
- our usual brand of marshmallows is half white, half pink<br/>
- that's a duck bone. Sorry, Crowley!<br/>
- the toys in the Kinder eggs were: a tapir with  a cub, a circus tiger balancing plates, and a car. I have no idea which one of those is the Antichrist.<br/>
- (edit) actually, I think I have a good idea about which of those is the Antichrist. Just look at this tiger's base...<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Episode 2: The Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for the delay. I got sick and when I finally felt like making the next episode, I found out that my sister ate my cast!!! She ate Anathema, Gabriel, Sandalpon and Pollution. And since fortune cookies are not sold here, I had to order some online and wait until they arrive. But I'm glad that I'm able to post this episode just in time for the book's 30th anniversary (the correct one this time :)).</p><p>Also on: <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/mirachravaia/art/Food-Omens-Episode-2-841299859">deviantart</a> and <a href="https://mirach.tumblr.com/post/617763216556195840/episode-2-the-book-previous-ao3-im-sorry">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Behind the scenes:<br/>- the throne is covered with eggwhite &amp; sugar icing (painted gold)<br/>- the cocoa indeed grew cold because I had no time to drink it after taking the photos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Episode 3: Hard Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This episode is also on <a href="https://mirach.tumblr.com/post/618310984600322048/comic-masterlist-ao3-mesopotamia-was-the">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/mirachravaia/art/Food-Omens-Episode-3-842072174">deviantart</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Behind the scenes:<br/>- Mesopotamia was the hardest set so far, everything kept falling<br/>- I only spotted the unicorns and rainbow in the shop today, had to get them, of course<br/>- young Shadwell is a plum, if it's not clear (and old Shadwell is dried plum, of course). At this time of year I wasn't able to find one of a more typical shape.<br/>- there are at least 3 bad puns here, and 2 are in the Globe scene<br/>- I had to replace Anathema because the previous cookie opened when it got a bit damp. Her "prophecy" was "if you want a wise answer, you have to ask a wise question", which rather fits, doesn't it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Episode 4: Saturday Morning Funtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This episode is also on tumblr: <a href="https://mirach.tumblr.com/post/619030568134459392/episode-4-saturday-morning-funtime-part-1">part 1</a>, <a href="https://mirach.tumblr.com/post/619030869703884800/food-omens-episode-4-saturday-morning-funtime">part 2</a> and on <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/mirachravaia/art/Food-Omens-Episode-4-843136207">deviantart</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Behind the scenes:<br/>
- Corona is crown in Latin.<br/>
- I have no idea why there is a "Disposable demon" lollypop. I wasn't even looking for it, I just found it in the shop. It's probably meant to be a "čert", the local variety of a demon that often appears in fairy-tales. That still doesn't explain why, though. There were no other lollypops with fairy-tale characters. (If you want one, I could probably send it to you XD)<br/>
- I'm trying to grow the Megiddo avocado<br/>
- That "pin" has been lying in my drawer for years. I'm not even sure where I got it and have a strong suspicion that I found it on the ground. It seems hand-made, maybe as a nail for some big wooden construction?<br/>
- Thank you for the sweather, grandma!<br/>
- Just so you know, this has nothing to do with the quarantine. I've always been like this :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Episode 5: The Doomsday Option</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This episode is also on <a href="https://mirach.tumblr.com/post/620391527107133440/all-episodes-are-in-the-comic-masterlist-and-on">tumblr</a> and on <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/mirachravaia/art/Food-Omens-Episode-5-844837661">deviantart</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Behind the scenes:<br/>
- the Meggido avocado seed is sprouting! :)<br/>
- this episode took longer to shoot because I had to consider very carefully what to shoot first so that it doesn't happen that I destroy something that I'll need in a later scene. As a side-effect of that, all the photos for the last episode are ready as well. I will post the last episode on Saturday.<br/>
- this episode also has all the fire effects! I used to do fire shows, so I knew to do them safely. Always have a wet cloth at hand when dosing something like this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Episode 6: The Very Last Day of the Rest of Their Lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This episode is also on tumblr: <a href="https://mirach.tumblr.com/post/620820770479849472/this-episode-got-too-long-again-it-continues">part 1</a>, <a href="https://mirach.tumblr.com/post/620820717583351808/episode-6-the-very-last-day-of-the-rest-of-their">part 2</a>  and on <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/mirachravaia/art/Food-Omens-Episode-6-845348920">deviantart</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Behind the scenes:<br/>- So, it's complete! This took much more time (and money) than I thought it would. Worth it! :D<br/>- All furniture was provided by my daughter's Peppa Pig doll house<br/>- Hastur ended as her toy ("Froggie!")</p><p>- I've used several fortune cookies for Anathema, because they kept opening when left without their wrapping for a few days. Their prophecies were:<br/>-&gt; "if you want a wise answer, you have to ask a wise question" (Very true. Like "where is the Antichrist?")<br/>-&gt; "don't take life too seriously, you won't get out of it alive anyway" (Unless you are immortal. But even if you are, don't take it that seriously either. It really has some Good Omens vibes)<br/>-&gt; "If you are still looking for a person to change your life, look into the mirror" (or swap bodies)<br/>-&gt; and Agnes's prophecy: "being prepared is the most important base of success" - Henry Ford (I love this one, that's the whole point of her prophecies)</p><p>- Crowley and Aziraphale also went through several (dis)corporations, but Aziraphale leads by far, while the Crowley with sunglasses lasted through all episodes. Here are the reasons of discorporation (i.e. reasons I had to take a new one for further shots):<br/>Crowley:<br/>-&gt;"I wonder how it tastes with wine"<br/>-&gt; accidental crushing between episodes<br/>-&gt; melting after the fire effect shots (that were shot last)<br/>Aziraphale:<br/>-&gt; soaking in wine<br/>-&gt; buckteeth<br/>-&gt; fake mustache<br/>-&gt; blue stain and soaking in cocoa (that was the same one)<br/>-&gt; a smile<br/>-&gt; a cut to sit on the rim of a glass<br/>-&gt; holding a flaming match<br/>-&gt; Hellfire candle (2 corporations)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>